Riddle Solved
by Liliana-chan
Summary: Mirajane and Freed want to find out what Elfman's and Evergreen's relationship was. When they drink to much wine and hear a moan they can't help but jump onto each other. MiraxFried LEMON


**One Shot: Riddle Solved  
Word Count: 801  
Summary: Mirajane and Freed want to find out what Elfman's and Evergreen's relationship was. When they drink to much wine and hear a moan they can't help but jump onto each other. MiraxFried LEMON  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

When they heard about Evergreen and Elfman spending more time together they didn't know what they were doing.  
Freed knew that after the meet ups with Elfman, Evergreen was more relaxed.  
And Mirajane knew that Elfman didn't talk so much about manliness anymore.  
The two figured that whatever those two did together was good for everyone.

But Mirajane was bugged by the fact that she didn't know what exactly was going on between them.  
So she invited Freed into her apartment to discuss a way of finding out.  
She knew she could only trust Freed with those things, because Laxus didn't care and Bixlow's babies were not good in keeping a secret.  
And she wanted to spend more time with Freed, which confused her.

When they sat in the living room of the apartment the Strauss siblings lived in.  
they sat there a whole afternoon and only left the living room to grab a bottle of wine and some glasses.  
They talked about a lot of stuff.  
But not about Elfman and Evergreen.  
They downed bottle after bottle and forgot about the whole matter until a loud moan emerged from Elfman's room.

"I guess the riddle about them is solved.", Mirajane giggled and Freed nodded and laughed when more and more moans came from the locked room.  
"This may sound weird... But I'm kind of turned on by this.", Freed grinned and Mirajane surprised him by straddling him  
"I'm glad that I'm not the only one.", she replied and then was kissed hungrily by Freed.

The clothes flew everywhere and soon Mirajane was lying on the couch naked while Freed was only wearing his underwear.  
"Oh Freed.. Don't be shy.", a horny and drunk Mirajane mewled and pulled down the rune mage's boxer shorts.  
She didn't waste time to put his hard dick between her breasts and sucked on the tip.  
She moved up and down with both her mouth and her breasts.  
Freed couldn't help but grab her shoulders and groan.  
When he felt himself cumming, Mirajane pulled away and went into the kitchen.

Freed growled and stood up.  
She was standing against the kitchen isle and cleaned it.  
Before she was able to protest he lifted up one of her legs and entered her.  
He was surprised to find out he was her first and she gripped the counter biting down the tears forming in her eyes.  
She felt the blood running down her leg and Freed kissed her neck to take the pain off her.

When she felt ready again she turned around and slung her legs around his hips sitting up on the counter.  
Freed grinned and pound into her again and again and halted only when he came.  
When she felt the spurting from his cock she came as well and pressed herself against him.  
He lifted her up and carried her into the room laying her down on the bed and then joined her there.

It didn't take long for them until they fell asleep.  
When they awoke some hours later, their drunkenness had worn off and both were more than flustered by the situation.  
Freed was about to stutter an apology and stand up when Mirajane realized that she wanted him to stay.  
So she slung her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly.

At first he was surprised but then he wound his arms around her waist and pressed her into him.  
He was surprised when she rolled her hips to stimulate him.  
He raised a brow but she only kissed him.

Mirajane flipped them around so she was straddling him and sat down on his cock with her arms still around his neck.  
Then they began to move slowly, carefully as if the other was made of glass.  
Soon the clumsy movements were replaced by sure hard and fast thrusts by them and Mirajane moaned into Freed's mouth.  
His mouth left hers and began to nibble at the flesh behind her ear.  
She moaned louder at that and buried her hands in his hair.

Freed decided it was time to change their position and flipped them around.  
He lifted her legs over his shoulders and both groaned at the new position that caused a much different but better sensation.  
"Ahh Freed... Harder... Fuck me harder...ahhh yees... yees... deeper..." she moaned and he thrust harder, faster and deeper into her.  
Mirajane felt the wave of pleasure growing and new she would reach her orgasm soon.  
"Freed I'm cumming." She told him and he nodded, telling her he was reaching his limit as well.  
When he bit down on her nipple and thrust into her a last time Mirajane came with a loud mewl while Freed spurted his white cum into her the second time that day.

**My first MiraxFreed... I wanted to write the beginning like I did and then realized it was OOC...so I made them drunk and fuck again after waking up …**

**~FDL-Chan**


End file.
